


In Your Arms

by Atumun15



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, INSTEAD OF A BOOK, M/M, This was a challenge, YA GIRL FINALLY DID A BLURB, like its sickening, please give me more of police officer changbin, police officer! Changbin, so soft, soft, thanks julia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/pseuds/Atumun15
Summary: "You are under arrest for being too cute, put your hands where I can hold them!”“Take me on a date first, officer.”





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in like three hours with many distractions (and a slight meltdown because jesus my girlfriend is beautiful) so I apologize for the quality. 
> 
> This came out on like a whim because Julia talks in the discord chat and im like 'OH BOY'
> 
> thanks julia

 

"You are under arrest for being too cute, put your hands where I can hold them!”

 

It came way too quickly for Minho’s liking considering it was three in the morning and Minho was on his way back home from the pet store with a bag of cat food draped over his shoulder taking the sketchy way back to his apartment. Nonetheless, Minho relaxed greatly when he saw it was just Changbin coming out of a pastry shop behind him wearing his uniform and a beaming smile. “Take me on a date first, officer,” Minho purred when Changbin got into hearing range.

 

Changbin scoffed, but his smile never dropped. “Please, Lee. I’ve taken you on two already and you promised me a third as well,” Changbin corrected him, heart skipping a beat when Minho giggled cutely. “Mind if I walk you home? I just got off and even grabbed two cookies if you comply,” Changbin bribed, dangling the brown paper bag in the air between his fingertips for Minho to see, and the elder just smiled. He picked on Changbin quite a bit considering they were close friends before feelings were caught, but he always enjoyed his presence.

 

“Not at all,” Minho murmured softly and the two began walking side by side, knuckles grazing before they slowly and shyly interlocked their pinkies. Minho walked rather silently, but Changbin’s shoes clicked against the ground filling the silence much to Minho’s delight. He couldn’t handle silence for long periods of time.

 

“You look really pretty today,” The officer hummed quietly, but all Minho could do was snort because _lord_ that just wasn’t the truth. “Why are you laughing?” Changbin whined. _Changbin... forever and always a baby._

 

“Bin, I’m wearing sweats with grease stains on them, I’m pretty sure there’s cat throw up on this shirt, and my hair is an actual mess,” Minho corrected softly, pointing up to the beanie on his head, “Hence the hat.” However, Minho got a bit riled up and pointed furiously down at his shoes and groaning loudly. “Look at my shoes! I’m even wearing those dumb leopard print crocs Woojin got for me as a joke last year!” Minho cried out in dismay. Changbin just cooed because Minho pouting was always a sight worth seeing.

 

“First of all, I thought you threw those away. Second of all, you always look pretty, Minho. It genuinely pisses me off to a degree,” Changbin paused, eyeing Minho wearily when he adjusted the bag of cat food on his shoulder with a wince. “Third of all, give me that bag of cat food,” Changbin coaxed softly, grabbing the ends and slipping it off of Minho’s shoulders. Minho probably would have argued if it weren’t 3 in the morning and his shoulder didn’t ache at every movement. They paused for a moment, letting Changbin swing the bag of food over his shoulder after he handed the cookies off to the elder and then they started walking again.  

 

It didn’t take too long for their pinkies to hook back together and for them to reach Minho’s apartment. Changbin walked him all the way to the door, setting the bag of cat food down on the ground and standing there awkwardly for a moment as Minho unlocked his front door. “Thank you for walking me home, officer,” Minho hummed, and Changbin laughed quietly.

 

“Minho, we’ve been friends for seven years, before I even became a police officer. You don’t have to call me that.” Minho’s eyes said it all though, and Changbin knew Minho merely did it to push his buttons. However, much to his luck, when Changbin was about to tell Minho goodnight and leave, Minho peeled off his hat to fix his hair and Changbin caught sight of a bright pink fuzzy on the top of his head. "You got something in your hair, let me get it."

 

Minho’s breath hitched when Changbin stepped forward, able to feel the heat coming off of him due to the close proximity. It took a lot in Minho to not jump Changbin’s bones right then and there when Changbin reached up to grab the pink fuzzy from his hair, eyes locking as he pulled away. It seemed straight out of a drama that Minho and Felix watched when it rained but it just felt so _right_ . Being here with Changbin felt more okay than anything had before and Minho just couldn’t ignore that. He was _tired_ of ignoring that. “Do you want to come inside?” Minho murmured, just barely above a whisper, and slightly regretted his question. But seeing Changbin’s eyes light up was well worth it.

 

“If you don’t mind.”

 

Minho didn’t understand why it was such a big deal. Changbin came over all the time. They slept in the same bed quite often as well. Hell, they were roommates at one point or another. But it had never been like this. Never like this where feelings lingered where playfulness used to.

 

“ _I want you to._ ”

 

So, the two trailed inside, taking their shoes off at the door and separating from there. Minho took the bag of cat food into the kitchen where his three cats and their empty bowls waited impatiently, and Changbin took off toward the couch to relax. Soon, the cat bowls were filled, Soonie, Doongi, and Dori all eating happily, and Minho went into his room to change his shirt and pants so he was a bit cleaner for the man waiting in the living room for him.

 

Changbin isn’t sure how long he sat there for, head hunched over the back of the couch now that his police hat rested on the coffee table, arms flailed on the cushion to his sides and legs spread wide. He knew it wasn’t an attractive pose, Minho knew it too, but he surely didn’t mind admitting that it made his heart swell when he walked back into the living room to see Dori curled up along Changbin’s neck and Soonie and Doongi curled up next to both of his thighs. "You are doing that cute thing again."

 

Changbin peeped open one eye to see Minho hovering by the hallway entrance, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and a fond smile tugging at his lips. “You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific than just that,” Changbin grinned cheekily, earning an eye roll from the elder. Changbin breathed through his nose in content when Minho stepped between his legs and bent down to press a kiss to his forehead.

 

“You’re acting like a cute cat dad,” Minho hushed into his hair, fingers grazing up Changbin’s bicep to nudge against the soft kitten asleep in Changbin’s neck. The officer laughed quietly reaching a hand up to cup the back of Minho’s lower thigh, just above his knee, and Minho pulled away with a natural pout and the other hand running down the side of Changbin’s head.

 

“I know how needy you are. You won’t even look at someone if they don’t like your cats,” Changbin hummed teasingly. Minho just smiled because it was true. Minho had dropped far too many partners on the basis of them not liking Minho’s cats alone.

 

Silence draped over them after that. Minho eventually lowered himself into Changbin’s lap, disturbing Soonie and Doongi enough to the point where they peeped their heads up and glared at him before moving to accommodate the new position, and Changbin sat there, a hand curled around Minho’s thigh and taking Minho’s cheek and temple kisses with gratitude. "Hey... lay down with me?" Minho pulled his head away to look at Changbin, small hands proding at Changbin’s neck and pulling at the hair there.

 

Changbin acted as if he were weighing his options, earning him a slap to the chest from the elder. “As long as I can have a pair of clean clothes and get to stay the night,” Changbin compromised, purring in content when Minho bent down to press a kiss to his jaw.

 

“I can arrange that,” Minho hummed, getting up and off of Changbin’s lap to remove Dori from the younger’s neck and offering the younger his hands. The two felt relatively equal in terms of power as Changbin was far more built than Minho, but Changbin was also shorter so it created quite an interesting atmosphere if they’re honest.

 

“Ah, my big strong man,” Changbin grunted, curling his fingers around Minho’s biceps when he bumped into his chest accidentally because Minho used too much force. However, it only earned him a snort.

 

“You’re the police officer here, Bin,” Minho retorted, running his hands up Changbin’s abdomen. The two waltzed into the bedroom playfully, legs crossing over the other as they did so and if Changbin ended up knocking off an expensive vase Minho’s mother got him, he’d pick it up in the morning. “Okay, here are your clothes, officer,” Minho bowed dramatically, handing over a folded black muscle tea and a pair of shorts that say I <3 Australia all over them that Chan got him last year as a joke when he came back from a trip home.

 

“Thank you, citizen,” Changbin gruffed out, bowing the same way Minho had before throwing them on the bed and undressing of his uniform right there for Minho to see. Minho practically jumped on his bed, sitting crisscrossed on the bed and staring Changbin down. “Stop looking at me,” Changbin grumbled when he finally got his shirt and pants off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers and socks.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Minho giggled, covering his eyes and giving Changbin the privacy he wanted without any sort of argument. They’ve seen each other naked multiple times, but this felt different, so they’d treat it differently as well. Moments pass and Minho feels the bed dip before callused hands blanket Minho’s slightly smaller ones and pull them away from Minho’s eyes. Minho barely even received the chance to look at Changbin’s mischevious smile and glimmering lovesick eyes before he went tumbling back to the bed and Changbin’s lips landed on his.

 

It started off painful and giggly and fast, but it slowed down considerably, soft pants through their noses mixed with the sound of lips smacking echoed throughout the room but all Minho could hear was the beating of his heart as Changbin lowered him down onto the bed with his arms on either side of Minho’s head. Changbin pulled away after things slowed down, pressing their foreheads together as he reached a hand up to run his finger along Minho’s cheek. “You’re so, so pretty,” Changbin hushed just loud enough for the both of them to hear and Minho smiled in a way that showed his lip dimples perfectly and Changbin felt his whole body stutter. He can’t believe it took him six years to figure out that he was in love with Lee Minho when absolutely nothing had changed about them since they first met.

 

Lee Minho now was the same Lee Minho back then, and Changbin fell even harder.

 

"I care for you more than anything else." Ah yes, Seo Changbin, forever the man who wears his heart on his sleeve. “You know this right?” Minho ran his fingers up and down Changbin’s bicep, sparing the younger a soft, reassuring smile to calm his nerves. Minho was always very honest about his emotions, but he preferred to act on them rather than use words.

 

Changbin melted when Minho flipped them around so he now hovered over the younger and the officer was pressed into the mattress. “Of course I do. I can tell when feelings are mutual.” that paired with a soft kiss was enough for Changbin to hear what Minho wore on his heart and that would always be enough for him. They clicked, it’s just the way the world worked.

 

Eventually, Minho lowered himself down onto Changbin’s chest, using his head as a pillow as the younger grabbed the blankets and tugged them out from underneath them to drape over them before twining his arms around Minho’s shoulders. "You're very warm,” Changbin cooed, nuzzling his cheek into the top of Minho’s head.

 

"You make a good pillow," Minho retorted awkwardly, but Changbin just laughed sleepily. “And you’re cuddly.”

 

“Go to sleep, hyung.”

 

“You got it, officer.”

  


(The next morning Changbin woke up to Minho kissing his neck and asking if Changbin was working that day. When he said no, Minho said Changbin didn’t have a choice and they were, in fact, going to spend the entire day together “because that’s what boyfriends do, Binnie!” which of course, Changbin replied that they weren’t quite boyfriends. “Well, we are now. As long as I fall asleep in your arms, you’re mine” Changbin didn’t argue.)

  
  
[[MOODBOARD](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1142939023457079297?s=20)]  



End file.
